


Once Upon A Bar From Knowhere

by theviolentdelight



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), i liked some of it so I thought i would share, mcu - Freeform, mostly because the thought of Carol and Valkyrie meeting pleased me., no endgame spoilers as this is before i knew any of what happened, thor ships it lbr, written pre: endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolentdelight/pseuds/theviolentdelight
Summary: in which Thor and Carol go to find a Valkyrie to assist in their quest against Thanos. Written pre-endgame.





	Once Upon A Bar From Knowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is also an unbeta-ed mess but rather post it then have it sit in my drafts.

“We can take the bifrost to Knowhere.”

“And you sure your friend will be there?”

“Of course, Valkyrie is one of the finest warriors the galaxy has ever known.”

“I’ve been to Knowhere. It’s a shit hole.” Carol crossed her arms. “Why would this mighty warrior be there?”

“She went on a mead run.” Thor looked away from her.

“Is she a warrior or a college student?” Carol rolled her eyes and followed the god of Thunder. “I could fly there faster.”

“Trust me,” He winked as she wrapped her arms around his Torso and gave an extra squeeze. He huffed in laughter. “Not that tight.”

They laughed as the light surrounded them and they were shot across the universe.

 

~

They landed in a circle and she huffed disoriented as the smells of the market place of Knowhere surrounded her. “First time going by bifrost?”

She looked up at the cocky man in front of her. “You know I can flatten you.”

“You can, but we have a higher course. They will sing songs of our greatness, Carol.” Thor beams. He likes his odds now that he has her around.

“Fine, okay, let's go find your friend.” She nodded standing up. “We’ll have to race sometime.”  
“I accept your challenge,” Thor balanced the weapon on his shoulder as they walked side by side through the streets of Knowhere, down a back alley where they could hear muffled grunts and the sound of fists. “Oh, this must be where she is.”

Carol glared at him as they walked into the bar as a body of some poor creature came flying out and smacked against the wall. “There you are!” Thor boomed as Carol followed closely behind. It had been a while since she had been to this one particular dive in the middle of Knowhere.

Inside was illuminated with blue lights running along the rims of the bar. There were broken stools and tables all around them. Several of what she assumed were ravagers were panting or injured against various furniture. In the center of the room stood a woman, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, the grey of her uniform gave her the indication that she was part of an elite fighting force, and strange white tattoo over her eye. “My friend!” Thor said cheerfully running up to the woman nearly kicking a ravager out of the way.

Carol eyed them warily. “Bout time you showed up,” she leaned against the bar. “Found the ship. Found everyone from the main ship dead. Thought Hela came… turned out she’s dead too. Found… Loki. I’m sorry about your brother.”

“Your brother?” Carol asked.

Valkyrie turned to her and eyed her over as if she was sizing up an enemy. “Whose this?”

“Carol Danvers of Earth, this is Valkyrie of Asgard. She is one of the legendary Valkyior.” Thor sounded like he was presenting his most cherished item at a show and tell. Valkyrie took a giant swig of whatever was in her hand… and drained it and stumbled.

“This is the mighty warrior?” She looked incredulously at the God of Thunder.

“I bet I could still take you.” Valkyrie walked up to her. Carol looked down into her brown eyes that seemed to be swimming.

“You couldn’t even take me out to dinner walking like that,” Carol sighed and moved to touch Valkyrie’s arm. She shot away from her faster than a snake.

“You could be so lucky,” Valkyrie stomped out of the room grabbing a bottle on her way. “This is my payment for cleaning up you little… “ She motioned to the men on the floor. “Mess.”

“Isn’t she the most magnificent creature you’ve ever seen?” Thor was lit up like a child at Christmas or at Disneyland at his friend.

“I worry about you.” Carol sighed and followed the Asgardian out.

“How did you get here? What the hells happened?” Valkyrie turned on Thor.

“The Mad Titan Thanos… hit us while you were away. I’m glad of it I would not have endured you being one of them.” Thor talked to Val.

“So we’re gathering a team,” Carol intervened before it went deeper, had to keep them all on task.

“Like the Revengers?” Valkyrie looked back at Thor.

“Avengers.” Carol corrected her.

“Revengers, like I said.” Valkyrie rolled her eyes and went back to her friend. “Miek and Korg were with me when we got back. There were some still alive. We saved as many as we could. There is still an Asgard to protect.” She placed her hand on his gently.

“We will find them a home.” Thor grasped her hand back. “But they will never be safe as long as Thanos is a threat. He snapped his fingers and then…”

“He snapped half the population of the Galaxy away,” Carol explained. “We’re going to find a way to fix it.”

Valkyrie looked at her. “Count me in then. When do we leave?”

“Hold on-“ Thor began.

“Not yet,” Carol interrupted. “She needs to get sober.”

“What did you say?” The brunette moved into her space again. “I am one of the Valkyior. I have fought Hela the goddess of death. I have rained down-“ She stumbled.

“And you can barely stand.” Carol sighed. Thor looked at her panicked. “What? You can’t tell me I’m not wrong.”

“Understand two things, human, I can beat you into the ground and you don’t ever ask me to stop drinkin’” Valkyrie righted herself.

“I think in this instance I can.” She crossed her arms defiantly; this was just like boot camp she thought.

Which is exactly when Valkyrie attempted to punch her. Carol dodged it quickly enough as the legendary warrior stumbled past her and whirled around. “Whoa,” Thor moved to stop them.

“I got this,” Carol motioned towards him.

He gave way to them having space as Valkyrie took another charge at her. Carol caught her first with her hand. Valkyrie pressed and Carol remained unmoved. “What in the hell is she?” Valkyrie grunted as Carol remained unmoved. Valkyrie reached for her sword as Carol flipped around and caught her in a chokehold.

“Yield.” She said evenly.

“No.” Valkyrie used her center of gravity to toss Carol back towards the bar. She stopped mid-air and began to float. Valkyrie looked at her between monster and goddess. “What is she?”

“Our best chance against Thanos.” Thor said evenly.

“I’ve… You are the one that saved the Skrulls? And helped with the Shi’ar.” Valkyrie gasped. “I’ve heard about you. Fought against the Kree. Damn near instigated their civil war with the Accusers.”

“Ronan always hated me.” She grinned.

Thor turned to her with equal parts shock and awe. “You? You were the one that split one of his ships in half?” He grinned so wide it was infectious. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Fine,” Valkyrie shot.

“Fine, what?” Carol crossed her arms as her feet touched the ground.

“I won’t stop, but I’ll stumble less. I can promise you that.” Valkyrie growled.

“Fine.” Carol spat. It was better than nothing and if she could still fight while she was… perhaps it was better than nothing.

“Glad that is agreed, now warriors hold on to me tight as we’re going to return.”

“How, don’t we need a ship?” Valkyrie asked.

“We don’t need one.” Carol grinned.

“We’ll need a ship.” Valkyrie interrupts. “Unless you’d like more folk touching you.”

“Why would we need a ship?” He looks at her, curious.

“I suppose you would also need to know where your friends are?” She grins. “Man named Stark?”

The death and defeat fades from his face and he looks the youngest she’s ever seen him as the name of Stark passes Valkyrie’s list. “Stark? He’s here?” He looks around wildly.

“He was. Found him during a rescue op in the quadrant. Brought him here… had a blue machine within him named Nebula. They wanted to trace the Mad Titan’s steps.”

“And you didn’t go with them?” Carol asked.

“I had enough of certain death, yeah?” She looks back at Thor.

“We can get them home. We will get them all home.” Thor said, hope twinging his eye.

“They went to Xandar,” She said.

“I thought it was destroyed,” Carol replied. “Or was that just a rumor?”

“Very destroyed.” Valkyrie replied, “But also a good place to start.”

“Hold on tight, I can get us there.” Thor raised his hammer as they took to holding his sides. Valkyrie watched her as the bifrost gathered around them, her fingers brushing hers.

~

Xandar is in ruin when the Bifrost lands them in the middle of the city. It is still smoking as if the titan had been there recently instead of month’s ago. It’s items ravaged by scavengers, but there is life still around them. Life that is growing despite the destruction.

In the center is a man in an iron suit working on something in front of him. The man looks up, his eyes tired. “Hey, point break.”

~

“So, this is where you’ve been off to?” Valkyrie says looking around the field they landed in.

“It’s quaint. I like it.” Thor smiles at his friend.

“Feels good to be home.” Tony says around them.

“This planet… is awful.” Nebula grumbles besides them. “I don’t see why Quill likes it so much. I expected more… dancing.”

 In the distance, they can see the Avengers Academy. It is still strange for Carol to see her old call sign as the name of their team. She carries what Fury started within her as they walk towards the building. Steve Rogers waiting outside keeping his vigil for the end of the world.

She flies towards the building like its been calling her for her entire life. She almost hears Valkyrie call after her.

~

“So that’s the plan?” Carol asks looking up at Steve and Tony.

“That’s the plan.” They all look at each other with the same resolution. “Whatever it takes.”

“Whatever it takes,” Carol repeats. “When do we start?”

~

It is a breath before the abyss. The end or beginning of everything. She leans against the wall and listens to the Avengers stories. It is so intertwined with who she is or was and she wondered if Fury planned it that way. That when she got here at the end of the universe she would have a stake. She always would, this was home. This was where Maria lived. She catches Valkyrie’s eye as if this an abyss they are both swimming. Unsure of how to come up for air while Tony Stark talks, and talks, and plans. It’s a stupid plan, a ridiculous one filled with hope and all the things that matter at the end of the day.

If they can do this. If they can turn back time on those who were snapped, she would get Monica back. She could get what she lost without knowing back. She was in space flying at the time. She didn’t see. She knows she doesn’t experience the loss of this the way the others do. Not until Maria. Not until Monica was on the long list in her nightmares.

Higher, further, faster, but also far behind. She spent so much time fighting the things that came along that she missed so much. That is her thing she supposes. Carol Danvers. She misses things. Her memory. Time. She lost who she was once and it seems that it always nipping at her heels.

The Avengers plan and she smiles and says, “Where do I sign up?”

The night before their trip through the Quantum zone she almost loses an arm wrestling match with Thor. Which is equal parts amusement and the thought that finally someone she can fight with. She hears stories about the Hulk and she wants to fight him too. 

She pretends not to notice Valkyrie watching her through the entire game.

Or when the legendary warrior saddles up for her turn. She sees a bit of Maria in her. Not in the confidence or cocky behavior she has, but in her eyes. The ones that look at her when she thinks she is not paying attention.

Their fingers intertwining and she pulls with all her might. Valkyrie doesn’t budge like Thor did. They stare eye to eye, toe to toe, a battle of wills and wants, and then Valkyrie concedes as her hand is slammed to the table in a show of bravado. Carol grins; she was not expecting to lose.

It has been a long time.

“Want to fight?” She asks.

Valkyrie quirks an eyebrow, all fun and games. “Don’t you think we’ll have enough of that tomorrow?”

“It’s been a long time since I had a sparring partner. The last one tried to kill me.” Carol replies.

“Well, I can’t promise I won’t.” The two women rise.

“I like this. ANOTHER!” Thor laughs into his beer.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this posted before Endgame but life... happens as it does


End file.
